Little Chiken
by Ari-chan x3
Summary: Una pequeña serie de Drabbles que tienen sucesión y algo en común. Porque un pequeño pollito puede marcar la diferencia. SASUSAKU
1. Drabble 1

**N/a:**** ¡**Muy bien! ¡Mátenme! Pero no me van a quitar la satisfacción de haber escrito ésto xD.

**¿Qué es _Little Chiken_?:** Una pequeña serie de Drabbles que tienen sucesión y algo en común.

* * *

**Little Chiken**

_**By: **__Aяi-cнαи_

* * *

**Drabble 1**

**Cantidad de palabras: **605

* * *

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eres tan lindo! – exclamó Sakura mientras se agachaba y cogía entre sus manos al pequeño pollito.

El retoño tembló ante el primer contacto, asustado e indefenso. Sakura comenzó a acariciarlo en la cabeza, con su misma sonrisa entusiasta plasmada en sus labios.

– Te cuidaré de ahora en adelante.

El pollito se estremeció esta vez de placer ante las sutiles caricias que la chica le proporcionaba. Reposó su pequeña cabecita en el pecho de ella.

Sakura sonrió ante la dulzura de su propio acto.

– ¡Te mostraré a Sasuke-kun! – exclamó aún más entusiasta.

El animal, sin entender ni media palabra, se quedó dormido en sus brazos, mientras la pelirosa trataba de ser lo menos brusca al correr por los tejados.

-

– ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Sakura frunció el ceño ante la forma tan grosera de hablar de Sasuke.

– Creo que es muy obvio – alzó una ceja – ¡Es un pollito!

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

– Sí, eso lo sé ¿Pero por qué tienes a un pollito en tus manos?

– Me lo encontré botado en la calle. Solo e indefenso. Así que decidí cuidarlo – sonrió nuevamente.

– ¿Y por qué me lo muestras a mí?

Sakura dejó de sonreír. Definitivamente Sasuke era un desagradecido de primera. Ella simplemente había querido que él fuera el primero en conocerlo.

– Bueno – lo miró mosqueda – Quería que fueras tú el primero que lo conocieras ¿algún problema con eso? – él no respondió – Él es mi nuevo hijo – sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia – Además – agregó, mirándolo fascinada – ¿No querrías tú ponerle el nombre? – incitó, con los ojos brillantes de expectación.

– ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

Sakura lanzó un bufido, comenzaba a molestarse.

– ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, eres un verdadero insensible. Yo solo quería que me hicieras ese favor. No te costaba nada ¿sabías? Pero bueno, allá tú. Espero no verte quejándote más adelante y preguntándote por qué la gente te llama insensible. Porque creo que es muy obvia la respuesta. ¡Adiós!

Y en menos de un segundo, había desaparecido de allí, dejando una nube de humo a su paso.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquel berrinche. Y aunque dándole un poco la razón, se decidió – manteniendo su orgullo – a no hacer las cosas como ella quería.

A él no le mandaban, y Sakura no sería la primera.

-

Luego de poner al pollito en la pequeña pero acolchada caja que de ahora en adelante sería su camita, agarró un cojín de su cama y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

– Baka-Sasuke-kun – murmuró resentida.

¿Qué le costaba a él complacerla al menos en una mínima cosa? Está bien, sabía que ese no era su deber. Después de todo ellos no eran nada. ¿Pero y qué? El seguía siendo su compañero de equipo y su amigo – al menos ella pensaba así – y no le quitaría mucho tiempo ponerle un nombre al pequeño animal.

Además, ella no era buena con los nombres.

Se quitó toda la ropa, y mirando por última vez al pollito, para asegurarse que seguía dormido, entró en el baño para darse una refrescante ducha.

Cuando salió – ya vestida y peinada –, no pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta que sobre su cama, pulcramente doblado, había un papel color blanco.

Inmediatamente se lanzó al colchón y desdobló apresurada el papel.

Abrió sus ojos incrédula ante lo único que había escrito:

_Sasuke Junior _

Lanzó una carcajada, aún sin poder creérselo. Sasuke tampoco era muy creativo en nombres ¿pero y qué? Igualmente le había ayudado. Además, ese nombre le fascinaba.

-

Sasuke sonrió desde el árbol en el que se encontraba apoyado, observando a la pelirosa.

Nunca haría las cosas como Sakura quisiera ¿Pero quién dijo que no las haría?


	2. Drabble 2

**N/a: **No mucho que decir. ¡Solamente que les agradezco muchos sus reviews!

**_Disclaimer Aplicado_**

* * *

**Little Chiken**

_**By: **Aяi-cнαи_

_

* * *

_

**Drabble 2**

**Cantidad de palabras: **492

* * *

– ¿Sakura Haruno está embarazada?

Naruto casi escupe la porción de ramen que a penas y comenzaba a masticar. Miró a las dos mujeres que cuchicheaban al lado de él.

¡¿Sakura embarazada?!

– La verdad no lo sé. Pero los rumores dicen que sí, y parece que es del Uchiha.

¡¿Y de Sasuke?!

Ahora sí. Naruto escupió el ramen de su boca. Ambas mujeres los miraron con asco. Él en cambio no les prestó más atención y salió corriendo de allí.

Ahora sí se armaría la grande.

-

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por allí no! ¡Ay! Ahí me duele.

– Ya deja de quejarte.

– Pero es que ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

– ¡No te muevas tanto!

– Lo siento, pero… ¡Sasuke _Junior_, no sigas!

El pequeño pollito pió en descontento. Sakura alejó su dedo del piquito del ave.

– No vuelvas a hacerlo, muerdes muy duro.

–Antes no te quejabas – replicó Sasuke montado en la rama más baja del árbol en donde Sakura se encontraba apoyada.

– Sí, pero antes no me mordía tan duro. Ha crecido, y ahora su mordida es más fuerte.

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué me citaste hasta aquí?

– ¿Qué? – Sakura lo miró con confusión – ¿Citarte? Yo no he hecho nada parecido.

– No mientas, me mandaste una carta.

– No, no lo hice.

Ambos se miraron por largos segundos, parpadeando sin todavía comprender.

– ¡Teme! ¡Teme! ¡Sasuke-Teme!

– _Naruto_ – susurraron ambos, con una gotita rodando sobre sus cabezas ¿Ahora qué quería el rubio?

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sasuke volteando a verlo.

– ¡Te voy a matar!

Y en menos de un segundo, Sasuke se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de Naruto, tratando de quitárselo de encima, mientras éste hacía lo imposible por alcanzarle un puñetazo.

– ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Y así de rápido – y también en menos de un segundo – Naruto era sujetado por las orejas.

– ¡Naruto! – volvió a reclamar la pelirosa, quién era la que le sostenía.

– ¡No, no, no! ¡Sakura-chan no lo defiendas! ¡Sé que tú nunca quisiste que pasara! ¡Yo me vengaré por ti! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Mataré a Sasuke-Teme!

Por segunda vez en aquel día Sasuke y Sakura se miraron por otro buen rato, parpadeando sin entender.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, estúpido? – preguntó Sasuke.

– ¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero!

– Naruto, no entien…

– ¡Y tú no lo defiendas Sakura-chan!

– ¡Pero di de una maldita vez qué carajos te sucede! – explotó la pelirosa.

– ¡Pues qué va a ser! ¡Que te quedaste embarazada de Sasuke!

Y si no fuera por su autocontrol y sus buenos nervios, Sakura hubiese caído desmayada ahí mismo.

– _Naruto._

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

Entonces fue cuando Sasuke _Junior_ pió.

Naruto se le quedó viendo, miró a sus dos mejores amigos. Luego al pollito, y a sus dos mejores amigos de nuevo. Al pollito. A Sasuke y Sakura. Pollito. Sasuke y Sakura. Y por último nuevamente al pollito.

– Ahhhh…. ¡Ya entendí!

Y Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron con derrota.


	3. Drabble 3

**N/a: **¡Me alegra que les gusten los Drabbles! ¡Arigatou! n.n

**_Disclaimer aplicado._**

* * *

**Little Chiken**

_**By: **Aяi-cнαи_

_

* * *

_

**Drabble 3**

**Cantidad de palabras: **555

* * *

Sasuke buscó debajo de la cama, debajo de los muebles y debajo del mantel del comedor. Encima de la alacena, dentro del baño y dentro de su cuarto de herramientas. En la terraza, en los materos y entre las almohadas.

_Nada_.

Tragó grueso.

– Sakura va a matarme.

Era definitivo, Sasuke _Junior_ estaba extraviado.

«_¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_»

Todo era su maldita culpa, ella le había pedido el favor de que por ese día lo cuidara debido a que tenía unos asuntos muy urgentes en el hospital. «Solo ponle agua y dale comida en la tarde, cuida que no se lastime» eso le había dicho ella ¿Y él? Obviamente había cumplido con todos su deberes.

Lástima que se había quedado dormido. Había despertado y no había encontrado al pequeño pollito.

Necesitaba ayuda, sino sería hombre muerto.

.

– ¡Nee, pollito! ¡Pollito! – llamaba Naruto – ¿Dónde estás pollito? Sasuke, no creo que lo vayamos a encontrar. Hemos revisado prácticamente toda Konoha. ¿Dónde más podría estar?

Como si un bombillo se hubiese encendido, la idea vino a Sasuke de repente.

– Sakura.

– ¿Eh?

– Está en casa de Sakura.

.

Ahora estaban ahí, entrando por una ventana como unos vulgares ladrones. Sigilosos, precavidos.

Pero no silenciosos.

– ¡Nee, pollito!

– ¡Cállate Naruto!

– Lo siento.

Buscaron por el salón – muebles, sillones, hasta debajo de la alfombra –, en la cocina, en los baños. Solo faltaba un lugar.

– ¡Yo voy! – exclamó Naruto entusiasta.

– No, _yo_ voy.

Y ante la mirada amenazadora, Naruto aceptó sin rechistar.

.

Sasuke tragó saliva con fuerza, acarició la manija de la puerta por cuarta vez y se preguntó por qué vacilaba tanto. ¡Era el cuarto de Sakura! No era la gran cosa, además, ella nunca sabría que él estuvo ahí. Solo había ido para buscar al pequeño pollito. Nada más.

Abrió la puerta suavemente, respirando hondo ante el olor tan característico de la muchacha.

Todo el lugar olía a ella, y eso era realmente estimulante.

Suspiró de nuevo, y comenzó a buscar a _su hijo_ – porque sí, también era de él.

Estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de baño de la chica – único baño en el que no había revisado, cuando…

– ¡Sasuke-Teme, tenemos que irnos!

– ¿Qué? – susurró Sasuke para sí mismo.

– ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Sakura-chan nos matará!

Él resopló. Sakura los mataría, corrección, lo mataría a él si no encontraba a Sasuke _Junior._

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Vamonos!

– ¿Pero por qué tienes tanto afán? – volteó hastiado.

Naruto entró con algo en sus manos: Sasuke _Junior._

_Oh, oh._

– Ejem.

Volteó lentamente, preocupándose o mantener su característica máscara de frialdad.

– Sakura.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Se mordió la lengua, preparándose para el posible sermoneo.

.

– Así que cuando despertó, no encontró al pollito. Buscamos y buscamos pero no lo encontramos, y como única opción decidimos buscar en tu casa. Lo sentimos mucho Sakura-chan, no sabíamos que ya habías llegado y que te lo habías llevado contigo.

– Bueno, creo que también es mi culpa. Solo que como vi a Sasuke-kun durmiendo tan relajado, decidí no despertarlo. Aunque debí dejar una nota – bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

– ¡No te sientas mal! A todos nos pasa, además, hay algo positivo en todo esto.

– ¿Qué es?

– Que Sasuke-Teme si se preocupa por el pollito.

Voltearon a verlo.

Sasuke viró el rostro hacia la ventana, cuidando que su sonrojo no se notara.


	4. Drabble 4

**N/a:** ¡Graxias por sus reviews! Aquí les dejo el siguiente drabble, particularmente este me gustó mucho! xD

**_Disclaimer aplicado._**

**

* * *

**

**Little Chiken**

_**By: **Aяi-cнαи_

_

* * *

_

**Drabble 4**

**Cantidad de palabras: **504

* * *

– ¡Pollito! ¡No te quedes dormido!

– ¡Naruto! – le golpeó cabeza - ¡Si tiene sueño lo dejas dormir!

– ¡Pero es que yo quería jugar con él! – se sobó el golpe.

– Será otro día Dobe, ya déjalo en paz.

El rubio suspiró desganado y se levantó del suelo.

– Está bien. Hasta luego Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-chan – y se despidió con la mano - ¡Hasta pronto pollito!

Sasuke miró a Sakura de reojo y esta le devolvió la mirada.

– ¿Te lo llevas tú o me lo llevo yo? – preguntó ella.

Habían acordado hace poco – Sasuke aún se preguntaba cómo era posible – que se alternarían la responsabilidad de cuidar a Sasuke _Junior_, por lo que un período de tiempo se lo llevaba uno y otro cierto tiempo la otra persona.

No era difícil, aunque viéndolo por donde se viera, parecía que aquella responsabilidad que Sakura había impuesto y él había aceptado – repito, Sasuke aún no encontraba una respuesta coherente para aceptar verse arrastrado en eso – era un nivel más _intimo_ que ambos habían adquirido de manera casi inconciente.

Y aunque ninguno lo demostrara, no podían negarse que a los dos les agradaba la idea. Aunque no se lo hayan comentado al otro.

Era algo así como un acercamiento discreto y silencioso.

– Como tú quieras – respondió Sasuke al tiempo que volteaba a mirar al pequeño pollito acurrucadito contra las piernas de Sakura durmiendo muy a gusto.

– Hum… Me lo llevaré yo – aceptó Sakura – Mañana tú ¿está bien?

Él se encogió de hombros, Sakura sonrió.

Agarró con sumo cuidado a Sasuke _Junior_ del césped y lo acomodó contra su pecho, el pequeñín se estremeció un poco y frotó su cabecita contra Sakura en una muestra de cariño y agradecimiento al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke observaba todo esto con una pizca de curiosidad, anhelo y envidia. ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente él también quería saber qué se sentía estar entre los brazos de Sakura y ser acariciado por ella. Hizo una mueca desconforme y al momento se lo preguntó:

¿Estaba celoso? ¿Celoso de un simple pollito? ¿De su propio hijo?

– Sasuke-kun ¿Sucede algo?

Suspiró de manera imperceptible. Sí, no tenía gracia negarlo, una parte de él – la más grande, cabe destacar – deseaba estar en la misma posición del pollito, y conjunto con otra parte egoísta que se encontraba en ese mismo montón, deseaba ser solo él quien estuviera acurrucado contra ese pecho.

Soltó un bufido, a sabiendas de lo que iba a hacer.

– Yo me lo llevaré.

– ¿En serio? – Sakura lo miró incrédula. Él asintió – Está bien – sonrió.

Le ofreció al animal. Sasuke lo cogió con suavidad, mirándolo por solo unos segundos. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con intención de marcharse.

– ¡Espera Sasuke-kun! – se detuvo – ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Sasuke se volteó, mirándola con intensidad.

– El que sea necesario.

Y ante aquella mirada fúrica, Sakura no pudo replicar.

Sasuke sonrió al verse alejado de la muchacha, puede que por el momento no se permitiera estar entre los brazos de Sakura… Pero si él no podía, nadie lo haría.

Ni siquiera un pequeño pollito.

* * *


	5. Drabble 5

**_Disclaimer Aplicado_**

**Little Chiken**

_**By:**_ _Aяi-cнαи_

* * *

**Drabble 5**

**Cantidad de palabras: **653

* * *

–… Entonces no se qué hacer… Naruto… Naruto… ¡Naruto!

– ¡Ouch! – se sobó la cabeza – ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

– ¡¿No me estás escuchando?! ¡Idiota! ¡Cuando decido contarte algo importante y saber tu opinión al respecto, no me prestas atención!

– Gomen ne, Sakura-chan ¿Qué es lo que me decías?

Sakura suspiró.

– Estoy preocupada por Sasuke-kun… Y por Sasuke _Junior _– Naruto alzó una ceja interrogante – Mira, hace más o menos dos semanas Sasuke se lo llevó para cuidarlo, pero no he sabido noticias de él. ¿Y si le pasó algo a Sasuke _Junior_ y no me quiere decir? Lo he visto solamente dos veces en este tiempo, y cuando le pregunto simplemente se encoge de hombros y dice que está bien. Pero ahora estoy comenzando a dudar – se mordió el labio en un gesto nervioso – ¿Y si se enfermó? ¿Se hizo daño? ¿Y si…?

– ¿Y si Sasuke se lo comió? – interrumpió el rubio.

– ¡Idiota! – otro porrazo – ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Sasuke-kun no sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

– No se Sakura-chan, yo tampoco lo he visto mucho últimamente, quién sabe, tal vez se ha convertido en un devorador de pollitos y trata de esconderlo.

Sakura se contuvo de volverlo a golpear en la cabeza, en cambio cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

– Solo queda una cosa por hacer – dijo en tono serio.

– ¿Qué?

– Hay que ir y revisar la casa de Sasuke-kun.

A Naruto le fino cierto _flashback_ a la cabeza ¿Era posible que sus dos mejores amigos tenían ese tipo de ideas tan similares? Primero Sasuke y ahora Sakura ¿Cuál sería la próxima casa que tendría que investigar a hurtadillas? Tenía que empezar a cuidarse, no vaya a ser que un día de estos encuentre que esos dos hayan hurgado en su casa sin su permiso.

.

– ¿Segura que Sasuke no se encuentra en casa a esta hora?

– Claro que sí, normalmente a ésta hora sale a hacer mercado.

– ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

Sakura decidió ignorarlo a pasar una vergüenza. Nadie tenía que enterarse que ella aprovechaba de ir casi siempre a esa hora al supermercado para solamente verlo.

Pero bueno, esa era otra historia.

– Ahora Naruto, vamos a entrar, y no quiero que hagas ningún ruido ni que toques nada ¿quedó claro?

Naruto asintió, enérgico. A pesar de todo, rara vez entraba en la casa de Sasuke, y le causaba una satisfacción perversa hurgar en sus cosas sin que él se enterara.

– Espera aquí y te doy la señal – anunció ella.

Sakura entró sigilosamente por la ventana, medía cada paso que daba. Todo se encontraba en penumbras, y a pesar de saber que estaba haciendo algo malo, se sentía complacida de poder lograr entrar a casa de Sasuke sin que él se diera cuenta. Eso era muy emocionante.

Agitó la cabeza. _No, no_, se obligó a decir, todo era por Sasuke _Junior._

Caminó hacia la pequeña salita y se detuvo repentinamente en la entrada, mordiéndose el labio, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sasuke se encontraba acostado en el sofá y el pollito sobre él, ambos dormidos.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, observándolos en silencio. De repente se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

– Naruto, hay que irnos – anunció.

– ¿Qué? Pero…

– Ya hablé, además ya todo está resuelto. No hay por qué preocuparse, Sasuke _Junior _está en buenas manos.

– Hum… Si tú lo dices – dijo decepcionado.

Definitivamente ninguno de sus dos amigos estaba cuerdo, por más que aparentaban serlo.

Antes de retirarse Sakura miró por última vez por la ventana. Tal vez haya sido su imaginación, pero podría jurar que vio algo moviéndose tras las cortinas.

.

Sasuke sonrió mientras la veía alejarse. A veces, no hay necesidad de usar tus aptitudes ninjas para una situación como aquella… solamente dejarse llevar.

Y debía confesar que ser observado por Sakura por más tiempo del que se podría considerar normal, era algo que lo hacía sentir muy bien y agrandaba su gran ego.


	6. Drabble 6

**N/a:**¡Le doy un gracias enormes a sus reviews! xD

_**Disclaimer aplicado**_

* * *

**Little Chiken**

_**By: **__Aяi-cнαи_

* * *

_**Drabble 6**_

**Cantidad de palabras:** 641.

* * *

Si había situación más ridícula que la que él veía, a Naruto no se le venía en aquellos momentos alguna. Porque definitivamente estar viendo a Sasuke y a Sakura pelearse por un pollo, ya era una situación absurda como para considerarla lógica.

Pero era real.

– ¡Es mío! – chilló Sakura.

– ¡Ya te dije que no te lo daría! – bramó Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró por quinta vez ya, aún sin quitar su mirada desconcertada. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Muy simple, resulta ser que Sakura había llegado a su _límite_ – «¡Una cosa es que se haya encariñado con él y quiera cuidarlo, y otra muy diferente es que no me deje verlo!» había alegado ella – y por eso se había decidido a ir a buscar a su pequeño hijito.

Y por supuesto, había arrastrado a Naruto con ella… De nuevo.

– ¡Sasuke-kun, dámelo!

– ¡No!

Y como ya es de suponer Sasuke se había negado, y lo seguía haciendo. Naruto se preguntaba qué es lo que le pasaba a su amigo para que no quiera que Sakura se lleve al pequeño pollito, porque como había dicho la pelirosa, una cosa es que le haya cogido afecto y sobreprotección ¿Pero hasta el punto de negárselo a su propia dueña?

No era normal.

– ¡Dame una razón para no llevármelo! – demandó Sakura, evitando abalanzarse contra él, sin soltar al pollito.

Sasuke, quien también lo tenía agarrado, carraspeó un poco, fulminándola con la mirada.

El pequeño pollito parecía estar mareado. Naruto frunció el ceño.

– Te dije que yo lo cuidaría bien ¿no estás contenta por eso? Si yo lo tengo no tienes nada que te amarre, además de que con tus asuntos en el hospital no puedes cuidarlo tan bien.

– ¡Pero si estoy de vacaciones!

Sasuke enmudeció, y pareció avergonzado.

– Además, – continuó Sakura – Te recuerdo que tú también tienes misiones, así que aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones por unas semanas ¿no sería mejor que yo lo cuidara?

Estaba siendo diplomática, pensó Naruto, pero sabía que se estaba controlando, supuso que porque se trataba de Sasuke.

– No – negó este.

Sakura rechinó lo dientes y jaló más de pequeñín en sus manos. Sasuke _Junior_ pió en desesperación.

– Le estás haciendo daño – regañó Sasuke.

– ¡Claro que no! Eres tú con tu manota quien lo está aplastando.

– Oh, claro, y tú con tus uñas debes estar ya cortándolo en rebanadas.

– ¡Mis uñas no están largas!

– ¡Sí lo están!

_«Parecen dos niños» _pensó Naruto asombrado.

– Nee, Sasuke – habló, lo que extrañamente no había hecho – Creo que Sakura-chan tiene razón.

Sakura sonrió burlona al muchacho.

– Cállate idiota – gruñó este.

– ¡No me calles, Teme!

Él también había llegado a su límite, de un momento a otro se acercó hasta ellos y agarró al pollito entre sus manos, Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron asombrado.

– ¡Ya párenle! Ambos le están haciendo daño – el pollito se acurrucó en su pecho, temblando – Ahora, no se lo que te pasa a ti Sasuke para no dárselo a Sakura-chan ¿qué no lo has tenido suficiente tiempo ya?

– ¿Ves? Te lo dije – dijo Sakura, sonriendo complacida.

– Y tú Sakura-chan – la miró – Deja de arrastrarme para tus conflictos con Sasuke.

– Oye, no hables como si fuéramos esposos.

– ¡Pues eso parecen!

– ¿Qué cosas dices, Dobe? – habló Sasuke.

– No lo sé, dime tú, pareciera que hicieras todo esto porque tienes _celos_ del pollito.

– …

Naruto lo miró perspicaz y luego sonrió socarrón. _«Con que es eso ¿eh»_, yde un _puf_ desapareció del lugar junto a Sasuke _Junior_.

Sakura miró con ojos muy abiertos por unos segundos más en dirección donde había estado el rubio.

Volteó a ver a Sasuke.

– ¿No crees que se alteró un poco? Por supuesto que no parecemos esposos.

Pero su negación no le pareció convincente a Sasuke, y eso de cierta forma le agradó.

Porque a él le gustaba que los compararan como a una pareja, y ahórrense comentarios sobre sus pensamientos.


	7. Drabble 7

**N/a: **¡Gracias por los reviews y or todo su apoyo! Espero disfruten este que sigue! ^^

**_Disclaimer aplicado._**

* * *

**Little Chiken**

_**By: **__Aяi-cнαи_

* * *

**Drabble 7**

**Cantidad de palabras**: 684.

* * *

Para Sasuke, estaba claro que Sakura se encontraba decaída, desde más o menos hace una semana. Pero aún así, no era conocedor del por qué. Principalmente porque era demasiado orgulloso para ir a preguntar así como así qué es lo que le sucedía a ella. Tenía orgullo, y era bastante testarudo.

La cosa es que ella se había comportado bastante ausente los últimos días, con todos, hasta _con él_. Y eso era decir mucho. Si algo le agradaba a Sasuke de Sakura, era que siempre tenía una sonrisa para él. Así que su comportamiento se le hacía extraño, bastante.

Lo que debía hacer era buscar alguna forma de preguntar o más bien de sacarle una respuesta sin humillarse.

Vamos, que él era el frío pero audaz Uchiha Sasuke. Esto sería pan comido.

La clave era buscar la situación en donde preguntar, siempre con ese tono tosco y aburrido. Como pareciendo obligado a hacerlo sin quererlo.

Era fácil.

Y ahí estaba el momento perfecto. Sasuke no podía bendecir más su suerte. Sakura había tropezado con él, pareció realmente aturdida al verlo, sin embargo a diferencia de lo que había hecho la última semana – saludarlo a medias e irse a su trabajo en el hospital –, esta vez lo había invitado a un café.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con su usual tono monótono, escondiendo perfectamente la ansiedad de saber qué sucedía.

Ella no lo miraba a los ojos, los mantenía fijos en su taza de café a la que a penas le había dado un sorbito. Quiso suspirar, pero el sonido pareció más un gimoteo.

– Ah… bueno, yo…

Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse.

– Sakura – le lanzó una mirada fulminante, y aunque sabía que ella no lo miraba, su tono amenazante lo decía todo.

– Sasuke _Junior._

Y eso bastó para que sus instintos paternales salieran a flote. Sasuke frunció el ceño y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Sakura había comenzado a llorar.

– N-no está conmigo – dijo con voz ahogada.

– ¿Cómo que no está contigo? ¿Entonces con quién?

– Desde que Naruto se lo llevó, ha estado con él.

Sasuke arrugó aún más el ceño.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó en un siseo amenazador.

– P-porque pensé que estaría bien – hizo una pausa para sorber por la nariz – P-pero hace días me enteré que Naruto salió de misión.

– ¿Y dónde está el pollito?

– N-no se – parecía tratar de calmar los sollozos pero esto le causaba aún más espasmos.

Sasuke la vio allí, tan frágil y sensible que ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía. Se arrimó hasta la silla que estaba a su lado y a acercó a su cuerpo, en un abrazo silencioso.

Sakura contuvo la respiración. Entre tanto desconcierto no sabía si estar feliz por lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos o sentirse todavía desdichada por la perdida de su hijo.

Solo atinó a esconder el rostro en el pecho de Sasuke. Olía tan bien.

– ¿Fuiste a su casa? – preguntó Sasuke luego de un rato, al notar que ella había dejado de llorar.

Pero nadie le devolvió la respuesta. Separó un poco a la muchacha de él y se dio cuenta de que dormía tan plácidamente como un bebé. Suspiró complacido, la sensación de que ella se sintiera tan segura en sus brazos era magnífica.

* * *

Sakura abrió sus párpados lentamente, sintiendo en esos momentos que una clase de calor le hacía falta. Se incorporó en la cama y se dio cuenta que esta no era la suya.

Estaba en la habitación de Sasuke.

– Sasuke-k…

_Pío._

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquel sonido tan familiar y buscó con la mirada de manera desesperada su origen.

Sasuke _Junior_ se encontraba dentro de su cajita de dormir. Parado en ella y mirándola directamente.

– ¡Estás a salvo! – exclamó eufórica acercándose al pequeño pollito.

– Naruto se lo dejó a Kakashi – habló Sasuke desde e mural de la puerta.

– ¿Y por qué no nos lo devolvió a nosotros?

– Dijo que aún no era tiempo para que lo volviéramos a ver – respondió con evidente hostilidad.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice. Naruto pagaría las consecuencias… _muy caro._


End file.
